Happy Birthday Kagome
by MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS
Summary: It's Kagome's 16th birthday and she has a hard choice to make: She has to choose who she really wants to be with from the three demons vying for her attentions... FOR MY GOOD FRIEND INUYASHASESSHY4EVA...
1. Presents, Cake & Sesshomaru?

**Author's Note: This fic is for my good friend 'INUYASHASESSHY4EVA' and is my first Inuyasha fic. It's a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic. (This will become apparent later on) Please read and review! I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Also Sesshomaru only has one arm like in the show (I'm trying to keep the characters in character lol) ^_^**

* * *

Happy Birthday Kagome

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

Chapter 1 – Presents, Cake &… Sesshomaru?

**~The Present- Higurashi Shrine~**

Kagome Higurashi squinted her eyes as bright sunlight streamed into her bedroom. It was a beautiful Friday morning, the day she turned sixteen. She quickly got out of bed, showered, brushed her teeth and slipped into her school uniform then hurried downstairs. She'd returned to her time for a few days because she'd felt homesick. But now it was time to get back to the Feudal Era and help Inuyasha find the rest of the jewel shards.

"Good morning Kagome, happy birthday!" said her mother, little brother and grandfather in unison.

"Morning, thanks guys" she said checking to make sure she had everything she needed. After giving her her birthday presents: a homemade sweater from her mom, a family drawing from Sota and some protective sutras from her grandfather; she prepared to go back to the feudal era.

"Kagome you forgot the lunch I packed for you!" her mom called.

"I always seem to" she said with a small smile as she accepted the bento box her mom held out to her.

"I also packed a piece of your vanilla ice cream cake for each of your friends."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome called as she made her way to the magical well within her family shrine, confident that her family would make up a plausible excuse for her absence at school that day. Her family was the only ones who knew of her trips back in time. Kagome jumped down the well, was surrounded by bright blue light and soon found herself back in the feudal era in Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

**~Inuyasha's Forest~**

Inuyasha and the gang stood by the bone eater's well waiting for Kagome. Shippo, the young fox demon was the first to see her and ran and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" he said handing her a bouquet of sweet smelling flowers.

"Thank you Shippo" Kagome said smiling.

"Feh what's so special about a birthday? Come on let's look for more jewel shards" said Inuyasha.

"You're just jealous because you've never had one" said Miroku.

"Yeah lighten up and let's take the day off Inuyasha" Sango suggested.

"Oh alright" he said after a moment. They all then sat down, eager to see what treats Kagome had brought for them from the future.

After eating individual bowls of instant noodles, Kagome passed her friends their pieces of cake.

"What is this stuff?" asked Inuyasha and Shippo in unison, their eyes going wide after taking a bite.

"Its vanilla ice cream cake" Kagome giggled. Suddenly a mini tornado manifested and moved toward them. When it dissipated Koga of the wolf demon tribe stood before them.

"What do you want ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled.

"The demon slayer and monk said I should come, they said it was Kagome's birthday. Happy birthday Kagome" Koga said taking her hands in his and giving her a charming smile.

"Hello Koga" Kagome said blushing slightly.

"Lay off wolf! Hey Sango, Miroku what's he talking about?" Inuyasha roared pulling Kagome behind him. Everyone looked to the monk and demon slayer, waiting in silence. Sango cleared her throat. "Well… Kagome it's time for you to choose who you _really _want to be with" she answered.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Where are we going lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken the toad asked as he, Rin the little orphan girl and the dragon Ah-Un continued to follow the demon lord of the west.

"Inuyasha is nearby" Sesshomaru said coolly. These three words were all Jaken needed to guess his lord's intentions: he was once again going to try to take the Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could feel his sword Tenseiga pulsing at his side. It only did this when he was reviving a dead soul or the Tetsusaiga was nearby. He anticipated the battle to come; he'd been training hard with his other sword Tokijin and was persistent in pursuit of the sword that rightfully should have been his. _Tetsusaiga will one day be mine, no matter how much I have to battle Inuyasha _he thought with a small smile.

Kagome looked at Sango in shocked silence, her mouth agape. "What are you talking about? I'm not in love with anyone!" she protested.

"We've seen how you look at Inuyasha and even Koga for that matter" Miroku said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Just think of this as one of your favorite dating game shows Kagome" Sango suggested. Kagome turned her back to them all, saying nothing. She knew in her heart who she truly wanted to be with but she couldn't tell them, what would they all think if they knew?

"It's that boy from your school isn't it"? Inuyasha growled.

"I don't see why you should care, everyone knows you love Kikyo!" she retorted. This comment shut him up for oh… five seconds before he began grousing again. Kagome shut out Inuyasha's grousing and turned to Koga who stood silently with his arms crossed watching with a smirk as Inuyasha raged on. Kagome felt a pang in her heart as she made her way over to Koga. He'd been nothing but courteous to her. "I'm sorry Koga, I don't know what's gotten into Sango and Miroku today, but I hope we can still be friends" she sighed. Koga said nothing, only took her hand and kissed it. Inuyasha saw this and was about to react when a barrage of blue lightning which was known as 'DRAGON STRIKE' hit him sending him flying.

"D…D… Damn you Sesshomaru" he said rising slowly to his feet.

"Hello to you too little brother, give me Tetsusaiga and perhaps I shall be generous and let you continue your miserable existence" he said in a bored tone.

"Come and take it, stay back you guys I'll handle this" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome and the others obeyed his command, watching silently as the fighting began. Koga didn't care who won, he just wanted to keep Kagome safe.

The brothers clashed in a test of strength, sparks flew and their swords heated from the friction of the prolonged clash. This went on for what seemed an eternity until finally Inuyasha jumped away and shouted "WIND SCAR!" Streaks of light shot from the Tetsusaiga and headed toward Sesshomaru when the sword hit the ground. But Sesshomaru dodged the attack with blurring speed and jumped into the air, stinging Koga in the face with his 'WHIP OF LIGHT' and landing right next to Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed a struggling Kagome with his one good arm and pulled her back against his chest, placing Tokijin against her throat which stopped her struggles. "KAGOME!" everyone yelled in dismay.

"If you hurt her Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha threatened.

"Do you have feelings for her? I think she suits you little brother. Perhaps we can come to an agreement: when you come to your senses and give me Tetsusaiga, then I shall return your human miko. Jaken Rin, we're going" he said as the little girl and toad popped up from behind some nearby bushes. Sesshomaru then rose into the air with Kagome still held tightly against him, his dragon Ah-Un floating beside him with Jaken and Rin in the chariot. Inuyasha and the others ran after him but it was hopeless. Sesshomaru watched with a triumphant smile, knowing full well her friends would do nothing for fear of her safety.

* * *

**~Naraku's Castle~**

Meanwhile Naraku watched the unfolding events from within Kanna's mirror in his castle. _Now that she is separated from Inuyasha and the others perhaps it's time I pay her a visit and get the other half of the Shikon Jewel _he thought with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there it is, the first chapter of my first Sess/Kag fic. How was it? I hope you all enjoy & please review… thanks.**


	2. A Dream Come True Turned Nightmare

**Author's Note: "Well it seems people are liking my Sess/Kag fic. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and subscribed to this story. Still don't own Inuyasha. Now here is your reward!"**

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Dream Come True Turned Nightmare

"We have to get her back" said Inuyasha grimly.

"I'll be the one rescuing Kagome. Leave it to me mutt-face!" Koga said before speeding off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone.

"Get back here wolf!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after him.

"It's always a competition with those two Miroku sighed shaking his head as he and Shippo got on Kirara's back behind Sango who then followed Koga and Inuyasha into the coming dusk.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Why did you capture me Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as she renewed her struggles to free herself from his grasp. He'd removed Tokijin from against her throat but still held her against him in an iron grip.

"It is as I told Inuyasha before; you are my prisoner until he gives me Tetsusaiga. Now stop your struggling miko it is fruitless. You cannot escape me" he said, his amber eyes glaring down at her.

"My name is Kagome, not miko!" she retorted slowly relaxing against his chest as the ride lulled her to sleep. All too soon to Kagome's dismay they reached their destination: a large grassy clearing bordered by a lake.

"Jaken, Rin go and get some firewood" Sesshomaru commanded quietly.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" said Rin as she ran off into the forest with Jaken following close behind.

"My friends will come for me" Kagome said once they were alone.

"Is that what you want? To go back to my half breed brother and play second best to that dead priestess Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice a purr of menace. Kagome turned her face away to hide the tears suddenly threatening to break free. _Why'd he have to bring up Kikyo? _She thought angrily. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was right but didn't dare admit it to him. Inuyasha would always love Kikyo; he only needed to see Kikyo's soul collectors and he was gone. The only reason he tolerated _her _was because he needed her to help him find the jewel shards. But he could also use Kikyo to help him, so in truth he did't really need her at all.

"Why do you care about my feelings?" Kagome asked breaking the small silence that had fallen between them. Sesshomaru said nothing, holding her dark brown gaze with his golden one. _Why do I feel the urge to wipe away her tears? This is insane _Sesshomaru thought moving slowly toward her. Kagome backtracked until she came to the edge of the riverbank. But to her surprise the great lord of the west pulled her toward him again till they were nose to nose, wiping away her tears and caressing the length of her ebony tresses. _Sesshomaru's being nice? Well this is a first _Kagome thought. "Kagome…" he whispered before capturing her lips with his own. Kagome's body stiffened in surprise as his lips touched hers. The kiss was feather light and she soon relaxed against his chest, her surprise quickly melting away to desire. _Yes this is what I want, what I've dreamed of since I first saw him. _Kagome thought slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru suddenly broke the kiss just as abruptly as he'd started it, a snarl escaping his lips.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked panting quietly as she gazed up at him.

"Naraku" was the demon lord's only reply.

"Heh heh heh "it seems I interrupted a romantic moment, I had no idea the 'ice prince' was capable of love. Give me your half of the sacred jewel Kagome and I will leave you two lovebirds alone to continue what you were doing" Naraku replied. Naraku hovered a few feet away from them wearing gray amour with what looked like a large red jewel in the middle over his purple robes.

"Never, I'll never give you my half of the jewel Naraku!" Kagome yelled tightening her grip on her bow and reaching back in to her quiver for a sacred arrow. With all that had happened recently she'd forgotten she even still had her weapons. She nooked an arrow into her bow and shot it at Naraku who batted it away with one of his thorned tentacles which then continued on toward Kagome in hopes of taking the other half of the jewel that hung around her neck, but before it could even touch her Sesshomaru jumped in front of her unsheathing Tokijinn and yelling "DRAGON STRIKE!"

"Do you think that feeble little attack can harm me Sesshomaru? Have a taste of my miasma and die!" Naraku laughed as the protective barrier around him disappeared and the poisonous smoke wafted out toward Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome with his one arm and sped away from the smoke but even his increased speed was not enough to get away from Naraku's tentacles. One tentacle wrapped round his foot causing him to lose his balance. He released Kagome and yelled: "RUN!" as Naraku slowly pulled him backward. Sesshomaru turned over on his back and brought Tokijin down on the tentacle but nothing happened.

"Tougher to destroy than the others hmm? Tell me Sesshomaru does Inuyasha know that you desire his miko wench?" Naraku asked conversationally as his red eyes gleamed maniacally. Sesshomaru only growled in response. "You will become a part of me and then I shall have your demon powers!" Naraku cackled as more tentacles wrapped around Sesshomaru, holding him prisoner. His 'POISON CLAW' would have worked…. Slowly… but the tentacles stopped him from using it. A small groan of pain escaped his lips as the tentacles began to squeeze the air from his body, the tiny thrones digging into his skin and drawing blood.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried in unison, returning at that moment with the firewood. "Oh lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken sobbed, his eyes growing as big as saucers, a small river of tears steaming down either side of his face. Kagome said nothing more. She quickly nooked another arrow in her bow; took careful aim and let it fly…

* * *

**Author's Note: "My first cliff hanger Muhahaha (evil grin). Review please and tell me if you like this chapter. I tried to describe how Naraku looked from the last few episodes of the TV show or the PS2 game INUYASHA FEUDAL COMBAT is another thing I took reference from. Remember: Read & Review Please & Thank you!" **


	3. Kagome's Choice

**Author's Note: "Once again thanks to all those who reviewed and subscribed to this story. And thank you 'Tired Of Snow' for pointing out my structural errors. Here you go my faithful reviewers!"**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Kagome's Choice

"You're not getting away this time you bastard, WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. The 'WIND SCAR' joined with Kagome's 'SACRED ARROW' and hit Naraku head on. But Naraku once again protected himself and Sesshomaru, since he was still trapped within his barrier.

"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Koga as he and the others rushed over to her side.

"Yes I'm fine" Kagome replied not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"Release him Naraku!" She said angrily as she glared at the evil half demon.

"You are in position to make demands wench; hmmm I wonder… will you give me your half of the jewel if I spare him? Your actions earlier have made your feelings for him quite clear. Does he really mean that much to you?" asked Naraku with a knowing smile.

"What are you talking about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his sworn enemy.

"Well Inuyasha it seems Sesshomaru wants Kagome for himself. They were kissing not too long ago" Naraku replied.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Believe what you want" Naraku replied letting down his barrier and sending a swarm of Saimyosho at them.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, quickly gathering his demon powers. When he opened them a few moments later they were blood red in color as red smoke surrounded him and he turned into a tiny ball of white energy, floating over to where Inuyasha and the others were and away from Naraku. Inuyasha used 'BLADES OF BLOOD' while Sango used her 'HIRAIKOTSU' and to Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru used his 'POISON CLAW' to help in the battle. With the three of them working together the bugs were obliterated in no time.

"This is the end of the line for you Naraku" Inuyasha said lifting his sword. His intention was to do an 'ULTIMATE BACKLASH WAVE' but before he could, Kagura flew in on her feather and yelled: "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" sending a tornado toward them.

"Perhaps another time Inuyasha" Naraku chuckled as his miasma surrounded him and he and Kagura flew away.

"Damn that Kagura, I nearly had Naraku. Damn that witch to hell!" Inuyasha yelled. When he'd finally composed himself he turned back to Sesshomaru and growled:

"Give back Kagome now and if you've taken advantage of her in any way I'll rip you limb from limb.

"You continue to surprise me inuyasha. Do you actually believe Naraku's lies? The only reason I want the miko is to get Tetsausgia" said Sesshomaru.

"In case you've forgotten, Tetsausgia's barrier rejects you; you can't even lift it up!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome bristled silently at his words. Moving slowly toward him, she slapped his arrogantly handsome face, to everyone's surprise.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as he grabbed the hand she'd just slapped him with and pulled her till they were once again nose to nose.

"No one slaps me, I shall have to think of a suitable punishment for you later" he whispered for her ears alone. Kagome gasped, Sesshomaru's whispered words making her shiver slightly. She then caught him as he suddenly fell to his knees.

"The poison's getting to him, Koga please go to the bone eater's well and get my backpack" she said as she helped Sesshomaru to lie back in the grass.

"I'm on it" Koga said speeding away.

"Leave me be Kagome, I am a demon and will heal on my own in time" he said tiredly.

"Well you heard him guys let's go, come on Kagome" Inuyasha said moving toward her.

"No! Now I know you two are brothers, you're both stubborn!" Kagome said angrily just as the wolf demon returned with her backpack. The fact that Sesshomaru had called Kagome by name and not "miko" like he usually did was not lost on Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is your true love" Sango said as the realization suddenly hit her.

"Kagome ...you love him?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Yes I do. I'm tired of you running off to Kikyo, just admit it: you love her and will always think of me as nothing more than a shard detector. I want someone who loves me for me" Kagome said wiping away the tears that were welling up.

"And you think Sesshomaru is that someone?" Inuyasha asked grimly.

"Why don't you leave her alone mutt face? She's made her choice. At least _I'm _gentlemanly enough to accept her decision" said Koga.

"You know you could've always talked to me" said Sango gently.

"I was afraid of what you all would have thought" Kagome replied not looking at either of her friends.

"I think you've made a good choice" said Sango hugging her friend while Miroku and Shippo nodded in silent agreement.

"He's a much better choice than Inuyasha" said the young fox demon. Hearing his words Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud THUD!

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Inuyasha whined.

"Cuz you were being mean to Shippo, as always" Kagome answered.

"Well I'll be going now, but I'll be around if you ever need me" said Koga giving her a light peck on the cheek before running off.

"So how come you let _him_ kiss you?" groused Inuyasha.

"Because he's charming. You? You're just mean" said Kagome as she got a washcloth out of her backpack, wet it in the river and moved toward an unconscious Sesshomaru. She began to slowly wipe away the blood from his many tiny wounds. Inuyasha growled but said nothing more.

After making Kagome promise to visit them at the bone eaters well in a few weeks, the gang went on their way. Inuyasha lagged behind, watching as Kagome continued to tend his brother ignoring the red robed half demon completely.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to be alright?" asked a concerned Rin.

"Yes he will, don't worry. Jaken I need you to make a fire" said Kagome.

"I don't take orders from you, you filthy human!" Jaken screeched.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's single arm shot out and wrapped around his toad servant's scrawny throat. "You will obey any orders the miko gives you" he growled holding Jaken's gaze in a predatory stare.

"Y-y-yes my lord" Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru then released Jaken and closed his eyes again. The toad then ran off to do as Kagome had asked.

With a "humph" Inuyasha finally turned away leaving Kagome to her task…

* * *

**Author's Note: "How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you all like this chapter… Chapter 4 comming soon!"**


	4. Healing the Prince

**Author's Note: "Well I've decided to add the chapters from the former sequel 'The Day After' to this fic since some reviewers said that 'Happy Birthday Kagome' should not have ended so soon. I hope to make it better than before; anyway here is the next chap!" **

* * *

Chapter 4- Healing the Prince

Kagome finished tending to Sesshomaru's many tiny wounds and wiped the sweat away from her forehead with her arm. What worried her now was the amount of miasma Sesshomaru must have inhaled while imprisoned by Naraku's tentacles. Looking at him now, his face relaxed in rest; Kagome could silently admit that he was handsome. _He's probably conserving his strength in case Naraku tries another attack _she thought.

"Grr first Inuyasha now Sesshomaru" she muttered rummaging through her backpack and coming out with a teapot, large mug, a box of peppermint teabags, a small bag of sugar and a spoon.

Kagome filled the teapot with river water and placed in four teabags. "Jaken find a strong stick and hold this over the fire until the water boils and turns brown" she said.

"What is that foul concoction you are mixing for milord?" Jaken asked in an annoyed voice.

"This 'vile concoction' will save his life. Now do it!" she said angrily. Jaken looked over to his lord to find that he was watching him with that same predatory stare, just waiting for him to refuse Kagome's request. Sesshomaru looked down at his clawed hand for a few moments and flexed it before holding his servant's gaze once again. Jaken gulped audibly and ran to do as Kagome had asked, returning only a few moments later.

Once sure the tea had boiled and steeped properly Kagome poured it into the mug, added the sugar then walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt beside him.

"Sesshomaru I need you to drink this, it should help to drive out the poison from your system" Kagome said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and helping him to sit up, surprised when he didn't pull away from her. Sesshomaru took a curious sniff of the brew she held out to him, staying still as she placed the mug to his lips. The demon lord found that he liked the taste but said nothing. He finished it five minutes later then rose unsteadily to his feet.

"You shouldn't be walking yet!" Kagome cried rising with him.

"I wish to lean against that boulder" Sesshomaru said with a weak flick of his chin. The boulder in question was large and was only a few feet away from the campsite.

"Now if you will permit me, I will use my miko powers to make sure the poison is being driven from your body" said Kagome quietly once she had helped him into a comfortable sitting position. Sesshomaru nodded slowly and Kagome closed her eyes, resting her hands lightly on either side of his face. A few moments later they were both surrounded by a bright pink light. When it finally dissipated Kagome slumped exhausted and unconscious against his chest. Sesshomaru stared down at the girl who was slumped against him in silence. _You did more than make sure the poison was being driven from my body, you helped save me you foolish girl… thank you Kagome _he thought.

Jaken saw the human girl slumped against his master and shook his head. _Why isn't he pushing her away? Does he not detest her? _He wondered. The toad servant's mouth then fell open as he saw Sesshomaru remove his fur pelt from his shoulder and wrap it around the both of them. "Get some sleep Jaken" Sesshomaru commanded glancing over to Rin who was doing just that. This was a good thing because no one had to explain to her what Kagome was doing slumped against the prince's chest… at least not yet.

"Yes milord" the toad replied. Then lord and servant; like the others succumbed to slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Chapter 4 is done. I got the idea of making Sesshomaru drink peppermint tea from the fact that when dogs and cats are sick they sometimes eat a certain type of leaf to feel better. Since Sesshomaru is a dog demon… the idea just came to me lol."**

"**I hope you like the fic so far. Please read, review and tell me what you think!"**


	5. Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note: "Well here's chapter 5. Someone wants to make sure Sessh and Kags don't end up together. Who is this person you ask? Read on and find out!"**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Hidden Secrets

Naraku paced back and forth within his castle as he seethed; angry with himself that he'd failed to get Kagome's half of the scared jewel once again. If he knew Kagome and the others, which he did… they were now probably gloating over their small victory against him. _Oh how I hate him _Kagura thought as she and her sister Kanna watched their master in silence. The bastard held their lives, their hearts in his hands… literally.

"Kanna show me Kagome" Naraku commanded quietly turning once again to stare into her mirror. A smirk graced his lips at what he saw: Kagome lay sleeping peacefully against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Awww how cute do you not agree Kagura?" Naraku asked with a chuckle.

"Humph" was Kagura's only answer as she continued to glare at Kanna's mirror. _If looks could kill Kagome would already be dead _Naraku thought watching the wind sorceress closely.

"Tell me Kagura, did you really think you could keep secrets from me?" her master asked in a silky voice as he moved slowly toward her.

"I don't know what you mean" Kagura replied taking a few steps back from him.

"Do not stand there and lie to me Kagura. I know that you also desire him, that you went to him in hopes that he'd kill me for you!" Naraku accused angrily. He was now looming over his servant, scowling down at her menacingly.

A small gasp escaped the wind sorceress' lips as a beating heart appeared in Naraku's hand. He gave it a harsh squeeze and she fell to her knees before him, clutching her breast where her heart should have been in pain.

"Make no mistake Kagura, if you dare to try and betray me again I will kill you" he threatened. Kagura screamed in pain as he continued the assault on her heart…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The sound of a beating heart woke Kagome the next morning. She opened her eyes and found Sesshomaru watching her intently. Kagome opened her mouth then closed it, a blush staining her cheeks. She made a move to rise off of him but the hand wrapped possessively around her waist stopped her from doing so.

"Do not move, you are still weak from using your powers" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"But what about Rin?" Kagome protested.

"I already explained to her what happened last night. You could have died healing me. What were you thinking?" growled the lord of the west.

"I'd rather be dead than Naraku's prisoner, besides Rin needs you to take care of her. Jaken does a terrible job. I didn't get a chance to say it before but… thank you for saving me Sesshomaru" said Kagome sincerely.

"And thank _you _Kagome for healing Lord Sesshomaru" said Rin with a smile who'd been listening to the conversation.

"You're welcome Rin" Kagome replied with an answering smile.

"Will we be going now Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

"No, Kagome is still too weak to move" the prince replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru since we will be staying here a while longer may I go and see if there are any flowers to pick?" asked Rin.

"Yes, Jaken go with her. If anything happens to her you will be held responsible" Sesshomaru replied.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl said running over to hug him.

Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand down lightly on the little girl's head. "Don't go too far" he warned. Rin nodded and then she and Jaken ran off, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru once again alone.

* * *

**Back at Naraku's Castle**

Kagura took a few deep breaths and rose to her feet slowly. Naraku had finally decided to stop the sadistic torture he'd unleashed on her. The sorceress glared daggers into her master's back and kept her silence.

"Kagura I want you to distract Sesshomaru while I go and capture his little orphan girl. Perhaps Kagome will change her mind once the child is involved" said Naraku.

"Yes" Kagura replied removing a white feather from her hair.

"And Kagura? Remember what I said" Naraku reminded her.

"Yes" Kagura said again before she flew off on her feather.

Naraku then disappeared in a cloud of miasma and Saimyosho.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Chapter 5 is finished. Please read and review. Chapter 6 coming soon!"**


	6. A Kiss Before Death

**Author's Note: "I don't own Inuyasha… wish I did… the anime is AWESOME. Anyway here's chapter 6 my faithful reviewers. Review and make me happy!"**

* * *

Chapter 6- A Kiss Before Death

"Please let me go Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered, drawn once again to his amber eyes. She felt hypnotized by them, like if she stared into them long enough she'd drown in their golden depths.

"I think not…I promised to punish you for your actions toward me after the battle with Naraku" the prince replied.

"I had hoped you'd forgotten about that" said Kagome with a pout.

"No such luck Kagome, you'll find that I have a _very_ good memory" he replied with a small smirk.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her body trembling slightly with fear.

He pulled her more tightly against his chest and once again captured her lips in another passionate kiss without another word. _What the hell is wrong with me I should hate her _he thought silently.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. When he finally released her lips to come up for air Kagome's eyes widened. _Who knew he could kiss like that? _She thought.

"Wait, you said that the only reason you wanted me was to get Tetsusaiga" she accused.

"I lied. Inuyasha is a fool to choose Kikyo over you. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to force his attentions on you. Oh well, his loss is my gain" said the prince as he bent to rain heated kisses down her throat.

"Well he was too busy moping over Kikyo to pay me any attention." She gasped at the feel of his lips on her skin and sighed holding his head closer to her.

"You still have feelings for him. You are jealous of his feelings for Kikyo" he stated, stopping his devilish torture for a few long moments and holding her gaze once again with his.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked miserably.

"Yes, but I can help you to forget him… if you'll let me" he whispered.

"You'd say just about anything to get into my pants Sesshomaru but you should know that I'm not 'easy' Kagome replied.

"But you're not wearing pants. I won't do anything you don't want me to Kagome" he promised.

"It's just an expression" she giggled cuddling closer to him.

* * *

**~In a Wild Flower Field Not Too Far away~**

Rin skipped happily through the small flower field she and Jaken had found. "Aren't these flowers beautiful master Jaken?" she asked as she began to pick them.

"No, now hurry up so we can get back to Lord Sesshomaru" said the toad. Suddenly he heard what sounded like the buzzing of insects.

"Rin we have to go now!" urged Jaken as he took her hand.

Rin nodded and rose, flowers forgotten. But suddenly Naraku stood before them, blocking their path of escape. Jaken got in front of Rin taking out his staff of two heads and holding it defensively. Naraku scowled and kicked the toad into a nearby tree.

"Master Jaken!" Rin screamed. "What do you want?" she asked glaring at the evil half demon.

"You" he said simply.

Rin opened her mouth to call for Sesshomaru but closed it at Naraku's quiet chuckle.

"Go on call for him, that way you can watch as I kill him. I may have failed once but I promise I won't fail the second time around" he vowed.

Rin turned and tried to escape but did not succeed. Naraku held the struggling girl in his arms and flew off with her.

* * *

Silence had once again fallen between the demon lord and miko. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of Naraku close by but was for the moment concerned with Kagome.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just remembering how you lost your arm. No one deserves that" she said sadly.

"I don't need your pity Kagome. What's done is done, It is in the past" he sighed.

Kagome nodded running her fingers through his long silver hair and massaging his scalp. Sesshomaru closed his eyes enjoying her ministrations.

"You like that don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Mmmm" Sesshomaru replied. But his pleasure was short lived as a strong gust of wind blew around them heralding Kagura's arrival. Jaken followed soon after, rubbing his aching head. Sesshomaru finally released Kagome who got to her feet.

"Jaken where is Rin?" asked the demon lord who kept his eyes on the wind sorceress.

"Naraku has her. I tried to stop him but failed!" wailed the pitiful toad.

"You're useless. I warned you of the consequences should anything happen to Rin" the prince growled kicking his servant in the stomach and placing his booted heel down on his windpipe.

"Please milord….. Have… mercy!" Jaken wheezed.

"Naraku wants the other half of the shikon jewel in exchange for the girl. He ordered me to distract you, but it seems the priestess you are now so enamored of has done my job for me" replied Kagura with a smirk.

"Come on Sesshomaru we need to find Inuyasha, Koga and the others. I know you prefer to work alone but we all have a score to settle with Naraku" said Kagome.

"Wait I want to help you in the battle against him" said the wind sorceress.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I hate him just as much as you all do and refuse to let him continue to control me" she replied.

"Can we really trust her milord?" Jaken asked once he'd recovered from Sesshomaru's torture.

Sesshomaru said nothing, keeping his expressionless gaze on Kagura.

"Just think Sesshomaru, had you killed him like I asked long ago, we wouldn't be going through this mess now" Kagura accused moving toward him till they were nose to nose.

_I've got to do this before I change my mind _Kagura thought quickly pressing her lips to his. "I love you Sesshomaru" she said for his ears only. With that said Kagura was then floating atop her feather; her eyes locked with those of the demon prince. _If I die in the battle to come at least he now knows how I truly feel _she thought as she flew back to her master.

"Humph" Sesshomaru said turning and wrapping his arm round Kagome as he rose into the air. Jaken followed suit, perched atop Ah-Un who now floated beside it's master. "Where are we going milord?" asked the toad.

"I'm complying with Kagome's wishes and going to find 'my dear brother' and that wolf demon" he said in a bored tone.

Kagome stood stiffly with Sesshomaru's arm draped round her, still flabbergasted at the events she'd just witnessed. _Kagura is in love with Sesshomaru? Does he return her affection or did he just pretend the kiss meant nothing to him for my sake? _Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but quickly looked down when he met her gaze.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous. Not to worry Kagome, she may hold affection for me but I do not return that affection" he stated as if he could read her thoughts.

"Why would think that?" it doesn't matter to me who you love!" the miko snapped struggling in his iron grip.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" yelled Kagome.

"And have you fall to your death? I don't think so" Sesshomaru replied. _It does matter to you Kagome, because although neither of us want to admit it we're attracted to one another… is this what father felt for Izayoi? The cursed emotion known as love?_ He wondered. The young prince did not voice his inner thoughts however; he simply tightened his grip on Kagome as they flew on to find Koga, Inuyasha and the others.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Another chapter finally finished… BOOYAH! The final battle against Naraku is about to take place but can Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga work together? Who will come out victorious?" Review please and tell me if you like this chapter. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers so far!"**


	7. Confrontation

**Author's Note: "Well I'm back, after a long break from this fanfic. I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 7- Confrontation

"Sesshomaru are Inuyasha and the others close by? I'm so worried for Rin" said Kagome.

"Yes they are close, I can smell them" the prince replied.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Inuyasha's camp just as the sun was setting. Jaken had decided to stay upon his master's dragon that hovered in the air above them while his master descended to the ground holding the 'filthy human' as he liked to call Kagome against him. (Of course he didn't do this often when Sesshomaru was around).

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango as she ran to her friend's side.

"Naraku has captured Rin and wants the other half of the Shikon No Tamah" (The Jewel of Four Souls).

"Don't even think of giving it to him!" Inuyasha growled. His anger grew even more when he saw that Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Take... your… hands… off… her!" said the red robed half demon through clenched teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile not far away, Koga and a few other wolf demons from his pack were hunting for their dinner when Koga's head went up suddenly as he sniffed the air. Koga then sped away without a word. The other wolf demons said nothing, knowing the reason for their leader's sudden departure… Kagome was nearby.

* * *

"If she wished to leave my side Inuyasha she could do so with ease" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Inuyasha simply snorted at this statement.

"Please don't fight you guys, we have to save Rin" said Kagome just as Koga appeared beside her.

"Did that mutt upset you Kagome? She was never yours puppy, I had hoped that she would become my woman but she loves your brother, you're just too blind to see it, either that or you just refuse to accept it" said Koga turning and shooting a death glare at Inuyasha.

"Get lost you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! Koga, Naraku is holding a little girl prisoner. We will all need to work together to defeat him" said Kagome.

"Well at least I'll get some enjoyment when I kill that sonofabitch once and for all" said Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, then my comrades will be avenged" said Koga.

"Kohaku will then be safe. Let's get going guys" said Sango getting on Kirara's back followed by Miroku, while Inuyasha sat on Shippo who had transformed into a big pink talking balloon and Sesshomaru once again rose into the air holding Kagome close against him. They all flew toward Naraku's castle. Below Koga followed using his super speed.

* * *

**~ Naraku's Castle~**

"Inuyasha and the others are on their way" said Kagura as she flew in on her feather.

"Excellent. Kanna, Kohaku I think you should go and welcome our guests" Naraku replied with a chuckle as he sat Indian-style atop a Japanese-style mat in the main room of his castle. He pulled Rin down to sit in front of him, pulling her back against him and placing a hand on her shoulder in case she struggled when her rescuers made their appearance. Rin sat still and silent as a statue. It sickened her to feel Naraku's hand on her delicate flesh. She thought he was creepy and his touch, though only on her shoulder made her skin crawl. She held the knowledge that Sesshomaru would rescue her close. The Prince of The West had yet to disappoint her; in her eyes he had no equal.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others stopped at Naraku's castle which seemed to be covered in a large dark cloud of miasma a few hours later. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the first to enter the castle followed by Koga and the others with Inuyasha bringing up the rear. They'd only gone a short distance when they were suddenly stopped by Kanna and Kohaku.

"We'll handle this" said Sango holding her brother's trance-like gaze as she, Miroku and Shippo took their fighting stances.

"You sure?" asked Kagome hesitantly looking back toward her friends.

"Yes, go on Kagome we'll catch up later" said Miroku.

"Jaken, stay and help them" commanded Sesshomaru. The toad's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. It seemed he wanted to object to his master's command, but at a glare from Sesshomaru Jaken nodded his assent.

Trusting that her friends could take care of themselves Kagome turned to look forward once again. Sesshomaru squeezed her waist in reassurance as they followed the others, making their way quickly toward Naraku.

Naraku sat holding the child in front of him while Kagura stood on his left side. He could hear his enemies' footsteps clearly. The moment Sesshomaru and the others entered the room Rin, who'd been so still earlier began to struggle to free herself but suddenly stopped, letting out a yelp of pain as Naraku tightened his grip on her shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Hmm, two battles are about to take place. Hope this time I do at better job at writing em!"**


	8. Let the Battles Begin

**Author's Note: "Wow ok nearly 50 reviews? AWESOME! Didn't think I'd get that much for this fic. For all of you that have reviewed ,faved and subscribed to this story you are all AWESOME and will receive a big reward! I know I've been saying that I planned to make this fic better, but sadly not much of it will be changed. (Not very good with battle scenes…. Only once in a blue moon ). But I will try my hardest to post the final 3 chapters today. All of my wonderful reviewers have waited long enough I think. Anyway here is the next chapter!"**

* * *

Chapter 8- Let the Battles Begin

"I'll be sure to kill you this time and enjoy every minute of it" said Inuyasha.

"You will do no such thing, not while I hold this child captive. Or are you that heartless Inuyasha?" Naraku asked smirking. Inuyasha growled but stayed where he was. The evil demon then turned his attention to Kagome.

"Give me the jewel Kagome or I kill the child, your choice" Naraku replied lifting the child's face as one of his nails lengthened. To prove he meant business he ran the razor sharp nail lightly across Rin's throat drawing a small rivulet of blood. Rin winced but didn't move or make another sound.

"Alright I'll give it to you, just don't hurt her!" pleaded Kagome as she removed her half of the Shikon Jewel.

"Don't do it Kagome!" Inuyasha growled grabbing her shoulder.

"I have to Inuyasha; a child's life is at stake!" Kagome retorted pulling away from him and making her way slowly toward Naraku.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango and the other's were in heated battle with Kanna and Kohaku. The demon slayer dodged her brother's kusarigama (chain-like weapon) and kicked him in the stomach. She refused to use any weapons on her brother. "Give me your soul" said Kanna pointing her mirror at Sango. "My soul… no!" Sango cried falling slowly to her knees as bright light surrounded her, her soul being sucked into the demon child's mirror.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled rushing to her side. The Buddhist monk removed four sacred sutras from his black and purple robe and threw them at his opponents, stunning them. Shippo and Jaken then used their 'FOX FIRE and STAFF OF TWO HEADS. Green and yellow flames shot out separating them from their opponents. _When Naraku is gone you will once again be free my brother _Sango thought holding Kohaku's gaze as he rose, glaring at her beyond the flames and holding his aching stomach. Sango then turned away and got on Kirara's back followed by Miroku and Shippo while Jaken got on Ah Un. They then made their way toward Naraku.

* * *

The room was silent as a grave. Inuyasha and the others watched as Kagome made her way slowly toward Naraku who had his free hand outstretched waiting for the other half of the Shikon Jewel. _I can't just stand by and do nothing _Koga thought with a low growl. The wolf demon met and held Sesshomaru's gaze. _Apparently the dog demon has similar ideas _Koga mused with a smirk. Using their super speed the demons both rushed toward Naraku who had his full attention fixed on Kagome. Koga lifted Rin into his arms then jumped into the air giving Naraku a harsh kick to the face, grabbed Kagome and sped them back over to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then leapt forward burying his POISON CLAW into Naraku's throat. The evil demon stumbled from the combined assault but caught himself, quickly latching onto Sesshomaru's throat and slowly removing his POISON CLAW from his own throat.

Not one to give up, Sesshomaru focused his attack on the arm that was quickly cutting off his air supply and sunk his glowing green claw into it.

"Now you can either release me or risk losing your arm" Sesshomaru replied.

"You are becoming quite the nescience" Naraku snarled tightening his grip on the prince's throat for a few more seconds before throwing him against the room's far wall. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled as she and Kagome ran over to his side.

Kagura turned to her master who was clutching his injured arm and wincing in pain. The wind sorceress removed her fan and yelled "DANCE OF BLADES!" creating tiny white half moon shaped blades of air with a wave of her fan. The blades hit Naraku head on. He was now bleeding from the tiny little cuts all over him and the wounds in his neck and wrist._ Why isn't he using his barrier like he normally does? Something doesn't feel right _Kagome thought looking over worriedly to an unconscious Sesshomaru.

"I warned you what would happen if you betrayed me" Naraku replied turning his red eyed gaze to his creation as her heart appeared in his hand. The wind sorceress raised her chin defiantly accepting her fate. Naraku squeezed the organ he held, watching dispassionately as his creation fell to her knees gasping in pain. "D-D-Damn you Naraku!" she moaned.

"Stop it!" cried Rin. Kagome held her close and the little girl buried her face in her chest and sobbed quietly.

Naraku squeezed the organ he held until it ruptured, covering his hand in blood and gore. Kagura soon lay silent and unmoving; the wind sorceress was no more…

"Well now that that's over I will only ask once more Kagome, give me the other half of the Shikon No Tamah!" Naraku commanded his hand once again outstretched.

"You're insane if you think I'd ever give it to you!" Kagome hissed.

"Then I shall have to take it by force!" growled Naraku sending a tentacle shooting out toward her and Rin, who she still held tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: "So there is chapter 8. Will Inuyasha and the others finally get their revenge on the evil Naraku or will he finally get Kagome's half of the Shikon Jewel? These pressing questions will be answered in chapter 9. Hope you've all enjoyed. Review please& thank you!"**


	9. Last Laugh

**Author's Note: "Here is chapter 9 my faithful reviewers, Enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 9- Last Laugh

Suddenly Sango and the others flew in on Kirara's back and she batted the tentacle away from Kagome and Rin with her sword then yelled "CHAIN ATTACK!" as her kusarigama wrapped tightly around Naraku. Kagome felt Sesshomaru stir and watched as he slowly rose like some avenging angel. In the blink of an eye his WHIP OF LIGHT shot out wrapping itself around the evil demon's throat.

"Now would be a good time to use the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha, before we die of old age. You are not worthy to be that sword's master" Sesshomaru muttered.

The half demon removed his sword and retorted: "Oh shut up Sesshomaru. WIND SCAR!" Suddenly a Sacred Arrow flew out of nowhere and joined with the Wind Scar. _Why isn't he trying to block it? _Inuyasha wondered silently as the combined move flew toward Naraku and hit him head on, causing his body to slowly break apart.

Inuyasha looked toward Kagome thinking she was the one who'd fired the arrow but found that she still held the little orphan girl in her arms, her bow and quiver of arrows laying on the stone floor at her feet. There was only one other person who used sacred arrows.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered whirling around to face the dead priestess.

"Did we get him this time?" asked Shippo.

"That fight was too easy, something's not right. He didn't even really fight back!" Inuyasha replied.

Suddenly Naraku's evil laugh echoed around the room and his head, the only part of him not destroyed by the Wind Scar appeared.

"Very perceptive, Inuyasha. You haven't seen the last of me I'm not that easy to get rid of. I shall torture and torment all of you to my heart's content!" he cackled as Kohaku and Kanna suddenly ran into the room.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled, rushing forward only to have Miroku hold her back. "Let me go Miroku, I have to get him back!" she screamed as she struggled in his hold.

"I know the pain you're feeling right now Sango, but Kohaku is still under Naraku's control and won't be freed until he's dead" he murmured holding her close as she sobbed quietly into his chest. With a final sinister laugh, Naraku and his minions slowly faded into nothingness.

"Rin, Jaken let's go" said Sesshomaru as he slowly made his way to the room's exit.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what about Kagura? Will you not revive her? She did help us against Naraku" Rin reminded.

"Do not pester Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura is beneath milord and doesn't deserve his generosity!" Jaken snapped.

"Silence Jaken!" Sesshomaru commanded causing the poor imp to squeak in fright. The prince then turned, making his way over to Kagura's lifeless body. He removed the Tenseiga, the sword his father had bequeathed him and said: "carry out my will Tenseiga." The sword pulsed at his words. Sesshomaru saw the tiny imps of the netherworld and killed them with one swipe of the magical sword before turning away.

Kagura stirred and opened her eyes, sitting up slowly. She could hear the sound of her heart beating in her chest and placed a hand there to see if it was really true. _Did Sesshomaru save me? I'm finally free of Naraku… my life is mine to command. I'm now free to do as I please _Kagura thought looking at the prince's retreating back. Knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't acknowledge a "thank you" she simply rose and flew off on her feather without a backward glance….

* * *

**~A few hours later, Inuyasha's Forest~**

"If you are having second thoughts about traveling with me and wish to go back to your friends I will not stop you" Sesshomaru said waiting for Kagome's reply. Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshomaru's face but in her peripheral vision she watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo linked hands and made their way deeper into the forest.

_When Kikyo's around it's like I don't even exist… but I love Sesshomaru now so why should I care what that baka does? Or with whom? _Kagome wondered.

"I have no second thoughts Sesshomaru; in fact I find that I like traveling with you. At least you don't think of me as nothing more than a shard detector" she said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha stopped but didn't turn around and Sesshomaru saw an opportunity to annoy his brother once again.

"No I don't. You're special, a precious and rare gem… priceless" he replied taking one of her hands in his and pulling her against him. "I love you Kagome Higurashi, say you'll be mine and be my mate" he said kneeling before her.

_Is this real? He just admitted to everyone that he loves me! _Kagome thought with a gasp as her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes I will be your mate!" she said pulling him up from his kneeling position and throwing her arms around his neck.

Kikyo watched the unfolding scene in silence. All of the girl's friends seemed happy for her, all except Inuyasha that is. She felt his body stiffen and saw his amber orbs bore angrily into those of her reincarnation.

"Does that girl really mean more to you than me?" asked Kikyo quietly. Inuyasha said nothing, only broke the silent stare down he and Kagome had been having, gripped the dead priestess' hand tighter and continued deeper into the forest.

Kagome bid the rest of her friends a tearful farewell, promising once again to visit them soon then stepped into her new fiancée's embrace and flew off with his group as the night spread it's ebony wings.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Ok so there is chapter 9. I realize the battle scenes for this, and the previous chap were fast paced and a few previous reviewers over the years had said that Naraku should have died….. But where is the fun in that hmmm? Besides I plan to repost my DMC/1NUYASHA crossover after a few tweaks and changes which will kinda follow along the lines of 'Happy Birthday Kagome', so that is why Naraku still lives**. **The crossover is currently…. 16 chapters long and has some oc's belonging to me and two of my friends in it. I hope you will enjoy it when it's posted as much as you did this fic!"**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter, a short epilogue for the readers to find out what happened to the characters after the battle!"**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Epilogue**

Wanna know what happened next? Well…

Sesshomaru and Kagome got married and live at his father's castle in the Western lands with Rin and Shippo, along with two new editions, their daughter Jade and son Maru. Kagome is now Princess of the West.

Inuyasha and Kikyo are now officially a couple, although Inuyasha still secretly yearns for Kagome.

Miroku and Sango are now engaged and the lecherous monk has sworn to stop his womanizing. (I'll believe that when pigs fly).

Koga is still leader of the wolf demon tribe and constantly searching for a new mate, since Kagome is now Sesshomaru's wife.

The wind sorceress Kagura is enjoying her freedom, but still yearns for Sesshomaru.

And Naraku and his ever growing group of minions still plot to find the rest of the jewel shards and steal back the pieces that Kagome has.

The groups still hunt for jewel shards and battle each other constantly. (Yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru working together against Naraku… it's a miracle). But who will win the final battle? Dunno... Only time will tell…

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go… the end of my fic. I hope you enjoyed it and will all be on the lookout for my crossover. Not sure what the new title will be or when it'll be reposted yet. Anyway, please read and review. I know it took a while but give me feedback and tell me what you thought of this fic. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Btw, Jade and Maru don't belong to me, they are two of my good friend INUYASHASESSHY4EVA'S OCS."**


End file.
